


Sorry

by pupeez4eva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: After the apocalypse is averted, Diego has something he needs to say to Klaus.





	Sorry

Once the apocalypse was averted — possibly just temporarily, depending on how successful they were in making Vanya not want to destroy the world — things got even weirder. Klaus didn’t think that could even be possible, considering he was currently trapped in his pre-puberty body, with a very alive Ben no longer glued to his side. But apparently Diego actually wanted to _apologise_ to him, and if that wasn’t the most mind-boggling thing ever, Klaus didn’t know what was.

(His siblings really didn’t make a habit out of apologising to him, so forgive him if he was a little confused by this turn of events).

He told Diego this, and his brother’s expression twitched in annoyance, so maybe things weren’t completely insane. It was times like these that Klaus missed being high all the time. At least then things had a reason for being completely fucking crazy.

“Look, don’t make me say it again,” Diego growled.

“No, no, you’re sorry. I got it.” Now if only Klaus could figure out what Diego was sorry _for_. He frowned, sifting through anything that might have happened recently. “…Is this about the time you accidentally pissed on my bed? …Wait, no that was me…”

_“What?!”_

“Oh calm down, I did it on Luther’s bed, not yours.”

That actually did make Diego calm down, even brought out a satisfied little glimmer in his eyes that hinted that Number 2 still had a _looooong_ way to go before he got over that little grudge.

“So nobody pissed on anyone’s bed,” Klaus said, to make sure. Diego stared at him flatly, and looked ready to walk off, and Klaus wasn’t about to let that happen. Not before he’d rubbed the fact that Diego had actually _apologised_ in his face.

It had been established that things like this didn’t happen often, so Klaus needed to cherish these moments.

“So…”

“Oh for Gods — I mean about not believing you. About Ben.”

Klaus blinked. “Oh. That.” Well, yeah, it'd been really annoying at the time, but not exactly surprising. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being dismissed and ignored by his siblings.

Diego huffed. “Yeah, that. I mean — yeah, you usually do things like that, so obviously the first thing that came to mind was that you were talking shit as usual — ”

“…This is supposed to be you apologising, right?”

“ — but I still shouldn’t have completely dismissed you like that. I mean, technically your power is speaking to dead people, and it does look like you’re actually trying to stay sober these days, so…well, what I’m trying to say is, we should’ve at tried to listen to you. At least I should’ve.”

“Why _you_ specifically? _Oh_ , this is about our little bonding moment, right? Right? And now you want to be besties — ”

Diego moved away, grimacing. “Oh God forget it.”

Klaus laughed, following his brother. Diego paused, glanced over his shoulder, rolled his eyes and slowed down until Klaus had caught up.

Okay, it was a pretty half hearted apology, but it was Diego. The guy was basically a ball of angst and moodiness wrapped up in one muscly, knife-throwing, human body (except when it came to Mom, of course — that he was basically just the biggest Momma’s boy ever. In fact, with Mom now back in the world of the living, Klaus was kind of surprised that Diego wasn’t glued to her side, helping her bake cookies, or giving her foot rubs, or whatever the hell those two did together), and Klaus knew it would’ve taken a lot for his brother to actually admit that he’d been wrong.

Also, people just didn’t apologise to him on principle. The other’s obviously hadn’t. The only one who might was Ben, and that didn’t happen often because usually it was Klaus in the wrong (Ben was a goody-two shoes, even as a ghost).

So, he’d take what he’d get - and totally not admit that this made him feel a bit warm and gooey inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with this series, and I had to write something for this fandom (even though I have a tonne of other stories I should probably be working on first...). Hopefully you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
